Conscription
by Kuroi-Urufu
Summary: Naruto, together with his friends, is forced to join the compulsory army training for one year. How will they survive the encounter with the infamous sergeant Uchiha Sasuke? Let’s just say life in the army is not a bed of roses. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Conscription

by Kuroi - Urufu

---

Life's a bitch.

Naruto was supposed to be enjoying his life. He was finally of age, 21 years old to be exact, and he expected the _adult world _to open it's gates revealing the wonders of late night parties, girls, alcohol and more girls. Not that he didn't do any of that before, it's just that finally becoming a full fledged member of the society gave him better privileges, or so he liked to believe. However, his thrill didn't last long, due to a certain letter that he received a few days after his birthday. Most of his friends got one already so it's not as if he didn't expect it at all, he was just hoping that somehow, by some unimaginable chance, the dreadful letter would never reach it's destination. But it did.

Uzumaki Naruto received a conscription letter and on that day, he concluded that the adult life he so desperately craved for, was a cold hearted bitch. Being the perfect health he always was, there was just no way he could get out of this one. He also couldn't understand why there is such a thing as mandatory conscription in Japan when every civilized, democratic country knew very well what the meaning of 'free will' meant. Obviously his motherland didn't which is why he was currently on his way to the military camp, where he is supposed to stay a year, a fucking year! Pealing potatoes and basically being humiliated in the name of learning the meaning of respect, duty, honor and all that shit. Uzumaki Naruto did not like it, not one bit.

Naruto was looking out the window at the changing scenery, they were already driving for over four hours so it meant they should reach their destination soon. Not that he was thrilled about the idea but he was bored out of his mind doing nothing but staring out the window for the last hour and a half. Earlier at least Kiba would entertain him with some stories about rookies in the army, most of which Naruto hoped were lies, but the dog boy fell asleep not long after. The brunet didn't catch much sleep last night as they went to a farewell-freedom party last night. Both Naruto and Kiba, as well as Sai and Neji, tried to drink as much as they could last night, knowing there will be no booze in the camp. Oh the horror of the mere thought!

The only thing that the blonde was actually happy about was that he could go to the same military camp as his friends did – it's always better to have allies at a place like that. Kiba and Naruto already made a bet on a person who will lose his marbles first. In the end it was of course a choice between Sai and Neji as neither one of them was suited for a place like that. Not that Kiba and the blonde were, but they had their share of fights and physical exercise which made them more apt for what was coming. Eventually, to make it more fun, Naruto placed his bet on Neji while the brunet decided Sai would go crazy first. Who knows, maybe it will end up being funny after all – the whole conscription experience. The blonde was sure that a year from now they will be probably laughing their asses off, remembering all the stupid shit they got themselves into... Probably.

When the scenery became even more deserted, and Naruto got the feeling as if they were starring in an Australian horror, the bus stopped.

"Great" Naruto muttered to himself observing the most uninteresting scenery he had ever laid his eyes on. The camp itself wasn't anything big either, all surrounded by wired fence with only one gate serving as the entrance. It had four wooden barracks, which would accommodate around twenty or thirty people each. In the middle of the camp there was a building which was much better in shape and it actually looked like it has central heating, running water and all the other luxuries he would have to abandon for the upcoming year. Judging from the good state of the house, it had to be the place where all the sergeants lived. There were also four small houses on the rear ends of the camp, which also looked like the residence of the higher-ups. Behind the camp Naruto could vaguely see some training grounds or something like that, but it was too far away to see it clearly.

"Are we there yet?" Kiba asked yawning, his eyes half lidded.

"Finally decided to wake up sleeping princess?" Naruto said halfheartedly. They always had to bicker, it was like breathing to them.

"Whatever blondie. Wtf is this place anyway?" Kiba asked finally noticing the surrounding.

"It's a version of hell which you experience while still being alive." Neji, who sat behind Kiba, said while judging the terrain. "In one verse of the Bible I read that 'thou who enter the gates of Hell shall be deprived of'….

"Oh cut the crap Neji, we already know it's gonna be a living hell – you don't have to have to Bible-spell it to us." Naruto said. He really admired his friend Neji for being such a devoted catholic but lately it was dangerously close to fanaticism.

"So how was the trip for the two of you, seeing as Sai obviously sketched nude pics during the whole trip." Naruto asked still wondering how such a weird bunch of people like them managed to stay friends through all those years.

"Neji san gave me a lecture about the purity of the soul, but what would the world be without diversity, right Naruto kun?" Sai said smiling that eerie smile of his. He will never master the art of social adaptation.

"Man, I think you can make a real business out of that talent of yours Sai. Just imagine the bunch of guys, deprived of boobs for a year and you my friend, with that nude sketching talent of yours!" Kiba exclaimed as they were getting out of the bus, already counting the money he would make out of it. A friends profit of course.

When they were making their way towards the camp's gate, together with other unfortunate souls who happened to receive a conscription letter, they saw their seniors making their way out of the dreaded place. They were the ones who, exactly a year ago, came here just like them to serve for a year in this pretense of an army.

"Guys, listen up, let's try to dig for some information! I'm sure they can tell us something about surviving in this place." Naruto said in a hushed voice, his friends nodding in agreement. They started walking slowly so that soon they were at the end of the group. When the other guys were passing them Kiba gave it a chance.

"Um, hi guys, can you, by any chance, give as a tip or two.?" Kiba asked with hope in his voice.

"Hey boys, look at those rookies, they are trying to gather some info. They look scared like shit!" The tallest of the group they approached said, laughing loudly.

"Ok, let's say we give them some worthy information." Another one said, obviously being in good spirits due to the long awaited end of their compulsory conscription.

"So listen up rookies, first of all never do anything to bring the attention of any sergeant, especially during your first day. Try to be as ordinary as you can possibly be."

Thinking about the advice Naruto decided that it wasn't possible for them to act in an ordinary way. They're so fucked up.

"If you are in a need of some booze you can try and steal it out from the kitchen, but remember, do it only on Saturdays around 2 in the morning." A chubby guy added.

"And why is that?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"That's when Momo isn't out."

"Who's Momo?"

"A killer dog. Once one of us got brave enough to wander near the kitchen on a Friday night. Let's just say 5 stitches weren't enough." The chubby boy laughed while all of them went pale.

"Oh right, you know that you are going to get your hair cut?" The boy asked yet again.

"WHAT?" This time it was Neji's time to panic. He changed colors quicker than a chameleon and was near fainting.

"Hahaha, relax, I was just joking!" He said giving a reassuring pat to the half conscious Neji.

"Ok thanks guys, we better get going now, they are almost in, better not be late." The blonde said and just when they were about to head for the entrance a bluish haired boy said.

"There's one more thing, which is, Uchiha fucking Sasuke." The boy said.

"What, another dog?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, you can say that kiddo. It's a dog that gave Suigetsu here mental scars even stitches won't repair." The tallest of the boys spoke motioning to the blue haired one.

"Whaddya mean?" Kiba asked.

"You see Uchiha Sasuke is one of the sergeants, he's from the higher ups that live in the small houses in the rear end of the camp. He's quite young but he's the worst of them all. Not to all though. He has this habit of picking himself a prey at the first drill who he will torment till the very last minute he's required to be here. Every year there's the same routine and a new victim is being chosen."

"So how do we avoid him?" Naruto asked, not liking the idea of becoming a walking voodoo doll.

"Hard to say really, as I said at the beginning, it's best to keep your head down and stay out of trouble. Be as ordinary as you can be and you'll survive this place." The tall man said. Soon someone started calling after the four friends who were lagging behind.

"Better go or else you're gonna be left with the worst bunks in the whole barracks. Take care kiddos!" He said and they all waved to the poor souls that had yet to start their year of suffering.

----;_;----

"That's my bed!"

"No, it's mine, I was here first!"

"Well I was praying for the best bed and I believe my prayers were answered! What did you do to deserve it!"

The boy, seeing as he had no chance of reasoning with the weird guy, decided to give in and went to search for another bed. Meanwhile Neji, content that he followed the right path of brotherly persuasion, hopped on the top bed, above the one Sai occupied. Naruto was also on the top bed, the one right next to Neji and Kiba under him, which meant that the four friends managed to catch a good strategic point, all close to each other. Suddenly the door slammed.

"Attention soldiers! One of the sergeants will be here in five minutes for your first morning drill. Make sure that everything is clean, that your beds are made perfectly and that you stand in two rows along the corridor facing each other. Remember everyone has to stand near their beds clad in their soldier uniforms. Also open up the suitcases you brought for inspection of your belongings.!" A taller man yelled standing in the doorway to the barrack.

"Excuse me sir" one of the boys from their barrack, counting altogether 25 people, interrupted. "I though we had our luggage checked before we came here, in search of potentially dangerous objects and…"

"And what?! If I say that you are to open your baggage for inspection then you are to do that without further ado! IS THIS UNDESRTOOD!" the man all but hollered.

"Y…yes sir." The boy stuttered dumbfounded.

"Very well. I hope you have everything arranged in perfect order." He said and shut, or rather slammed, the door behind him. Everything became hectic after that.

"Fuck! Guys, you gotta help me with this one!" Kiba all but whined.

"What is it?" Naruto asked and they all turned their attention to the panicked brunet.

"I didn't have much time to pack last night and I threw everything in the bag just like it was!" Kiba shouted, frantically looking for his things.

"And let me guess 'the way it was' as you refer to it, is a combination of everything mixed up together on your floor in a big heap, where your clothes are so wrinkled that you can't even tell them apart from the carpet?" Naruto asked in an all knowing voice.

"Shit man, there is no time for jokes! The sergeant will be here any minute! And what if it's that Sasuke guy. He'll make me his bdsm fantasy for the rest of the year!" Kiba yelled finally pulling his bag to reveal the exact contents Naruto had described.

"Who mentioned bdsm?" Sai asked, finally taking interest in the conversation.

"No one mentioned anything like that, Kiba has a big imagination that's all. Now guys, let's try to make something of this mess otherwise the dog face won't be here with us to celebrate Christmas." Naruto said with a sheepish grin causing Kiba too almost faint.

For five minutes they were working like crazy to make Kiba's things look a bit more presentable and it proved to be quite a successes. It wasn't perfect perhaps but at least everything was neatly folded and sorted out. And it proved to be just in time because in that moment the door once again slammed opened. Before anyone checked who it was this time, they all lined up in two even rows along the small corridor between the beds.

"Good morning soldiers, may I introduce myself. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The sergeant said in a stoic voice which was followed by a pregnant silence. After a moment the man walked into the room, his even steps echoed in the barrack.

"As you all know ladies, you are reacquired to undergo compulsory training to finally become men. Not all of you will manage that of course, some will unfortunately go back as the same whiny bitches they first came here. There is a total of 100 hundred morons here. I already saw 75 of you and I'm not impressed…."

Naruto made a mental note on that one. They were lucky to be the last ones because this probably meant that the Uchiha had already picked out his victim in on of the other barracks. The only thing left for him to do was to appear to be as ordinary as possible. What could be so difficult about that? … Right?

Sasuke first started checking the row opposite to them, which meant that they were safe for the meantime. There were a few times when Sasuke would stop and scold or yell at a few unsuspecting souls but nothing major. When the sergeant finally reached the row he was standing in, he of course noticed Kiba's far from perfect, wrinkled clothes and had a few shouts about how he'll teach him the meaning of discipline in near future. Nothing the blonde couldn't predict so far.

Finally it was his turn. The blonde almost held his breath in anticipations. He could finally take a quick glance at the sergeant's face. Indeed he seemed young, something around 27 perhaps, he had raven hair and equally black eyes. Even though his face seemed delicate, Naruto could see the well build body of the taller man, hidden underneath his formal uniform. The blonde could clearly see that the guy was handsome, which contrasted with an image of a troll like lunatic he created in his mind.

However what truly surprised the blonde was that, almost as soon as the sergeant laid his eyes on him, he went on to inspect the next soldier. Had he so brilliantly showed how ordinary he was? Sasuke had spend at least 2 minuets scrutinizing a soldier, even though nothing would be wrong, but in Naruto's case it was a matter of seconds. Whatever the cause, Naruto was officially safe. Maybe life didn't suck after all.

When finally Sasuke ended his routine inspection he was on his way out, that is, until he once again stopped in front of the blonde. The four friends thought in unison that this ain't gonna be pretty. The raven haired man scrutinized the blonde for what seemed like hours during which Naruto was slowly becoming paranoid. Finally the taller man spoke.

"Name."

The blonde looked dumbfounded at the man standing opposite to him while precious seconds ticked away. Why hadn't he asked anyone else for their names? Was he trying to memorize him and if so then why? He hasn't even done anything wrong! Was it wise to give him his name when…

"I SAID NAME!" The taller man all but hollered at the blonde.

"Naruto!.........Uzumaki Naruto!" Well there goes the plan for keeping his head down.

"Am I your friend?" the sergeant said with a smile on his face which puzzled the blonde even more. After a moment of silence he decided to speak his mind.

"Well I don't really know you, but if you want then yeah, sure!" The blonde said without much thinking, just trying to play things nice. Sergeant or not, he seems like a reasonable guy. What bothered him however, was that his reply made some of the guys almost laugh and he could swear he heard Neji do a facepalm.

"You see Naruto, here is the thing. We're on a training camp and we have a tiny rule here you have to remember, ok? You see every time you address a higher-up, you have to say _sir_. Do you understand?" he said with a sweet smile, though something of that smile dangerously reminded Naruto of Sai.

"Sure, I understand!" Naruto said visibly relaxing, the Uchiha was not a bastard after all. That Suigetsu guy was probably pulling a prank on him. He was stupid not to figure it out earlier.

"Do you now?" Sasuke asked still in a sweet voice, too sweet perhaps.

"Uh, oh right. Sorry hehe. What I meant to say was Yes Sir, I understand, Sir." Naruto said even adding a funny looking salute to the last part. Finally some of the other guys in the barrack seemed to relax as well.

"Well that's a good boy." Sasuke said as if praising a dog and suddenly the smiling mask slipped, revealing a gaze that could bore through metal if it was an obstacle for it.

"Now listen to me you little fuck! I AM NOT going to be your friend here, in fact I'm going to be your worst nightmare! Every hour, every minute, every fucking second of your life here, you will be wondering where I am and what I'm planning for you! There is no mommy to help you here, is that understood!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. When he received no answer from the shocked boy he yelled once again, even louder this time. "I asked you, IS THAT UNDESRTOOD!?"

"Yes…..sir" Naruto said still trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"Louder soldier, I can't here you!"

"Yes sir!"

"Is that all you got, you little whining bitch!" Sasuke hollered.

"YES SIR!.............Eh? I mean what did you just call me!" Naruto asked outraged, was it even legal to call him that?

"I called you a little whining bitch. Do you have a problem with that Uzumaki?" Sasuke said, his voice a bit more calmer. A smirk evident on his face.

"Yeah actually I do! You have no right to call me that……teme!" Naruto said, his voice shaking with anger. He will not let this man step on his pride as long as he was called Uzumaki!

"Well" Sasuke began, this time with a completely calm voice, "We're going to have a lot of fun this year, won't we soldier? I want to see you in five minutes in my office. And believe me when I say this, Uzumaki, you better be there." With that said the raven haired man turned to the doorway and marched out as if nothing really happened, however, not before he cast one last smirk in the direction of the blonde boy. Finally the door was shut.

"Why the fuck was I chosen, huh? I didn't even do anything wrong in the first place! He simply wanted to rile me up, didn't he? That was his plan from the start!" Naruto shouted to no one in particular, all the other soldier pitying the boy already. He was in for a hell of a year and he knew it. Good thing there were at least his friends to make him feel better and to protect him, right?

"Well, Naruto kun, I'm not sure exactly but maybe he chose you because of the bdsm thing? Correct me if I'm wrong but you seem to be the screaming type and it's really the best for…"

Sai was never allowed to continue as an enraged blonde tackled him to the ground.

This was going to be a hell of a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Conscription chap 2

By Kuroi-urufu

-----;_;-----

"Man you're so dead!" Kiba said looking at his best friend who, by the looks of it, was having a mental debate with himself. Even Kiba wasn't sure whether it was wise to follow their sergeant's orders or perhaps the better choice would be to run away from the camp as he was still alive and emigrate somewhere. After all there were so many wonderful countries out there, why stay here and, most probably, get killed.

"Well tell me something I don't know!" Naruto huffed looking at the barracks door as if it had caused some great injustice to him.

"Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke is a reasonable guy, just remember that if you'll _give love to thy brother, thy brother shall reward you with love as well_" Neji said, yet again finding a passage from the Bible suitable for the situation. At least Neji found it reassuring because judging from Naruto's expression, the blonde definitely wasn't satisfied with his friend's advice.

"Neji I think it's the first time I agree with you." Sai said giving a reassuring pat on Naruto's back.

"I'm sure that if you'll give him love, he's bound to be very grateful and by grateful I mean a lot of leather, gags and…." Sai wasn't allowed to continue as a fist of an enraged blonde connected with his face.

"I had it with all of you and your advices! You all know really well how do add salt to ones wounds!" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone, his brows twitching. Having heard enough for one day, he finally mustered up the courage and with a strong resolve, he made his way to the exit. Before going out, however, he managed to snatch a piece of paper and a pencil from a guy sitting on one of the beds nearest the door..

"Hey man, why do you need that anyway?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I need to write a final will and I sure as hell ain't gonna include you in it!" Naruto yelled irritably right before slamming the door behind him.

"Well that went better than expected." Neji said stoically.

"Neji, you better prepare a few useful phrases because I get a feeling that when he comes back, he'll be a whole lot of a different person." Kiba said worriedly looking in the direction of the door.

"You mean, _if _he's going to return." Sai deadpanned once again earning glares from his friends. "What? At least I'm being honest."

-----;_;-----

Naruto kept standing outsider the bastard's office, which was situated in one of the small cabins on the outskirts of the camp, boring holes into the door. He never realized just how mentally abusing doors could be. The blonde was still pondering whether to enter Sasuke's office or simply run away. Just a few moments ago he was determined to face this newfound fear of his, but now, standing outside the sergeant's office, the thought of running away became very appealing. Actually it seemed so reasonable that Naruto started to slowly inspect the fence surrounding the camp, hoping to find some weak spots enabling him to escape. Unfortunately he found none, and to add to his current predicament, the fence had a barbed wire running all the way on the very top.

"How long were you planning to just stand here, waiting for a miracle?"

Naruto jumped a few feet upon suddenly hearing the deep voice. He obviously didn't even notice when the bastard went out of his office and was now facing him. Looking up at the dark haired man, he realized that a few scars he would end up with while trying to go through the fence weren't such a big deal after all.

"I should have told you perhaps that I am not a man of patience and you, Uzumaki Naruto, had made wait…" at this he paused looking at his hand watch "You had me wait for 7 minutes and 46 seconds." He concluded and as if nothing really happened he took the gun that he always carried with him and aimed it directly at the Naruto's head.

Suddenly feeling the cold metal of the gun's rifle pressing to his forehead, Naruto went through a rainbow of colors starting from green and ending with white. He could really rival a chameleon.

"Tha…. That's illegal….you…you can't kill me!" Naruto sputtered indignantly.

"Well, for the first time, you might be right Uzumaki. But I sure as hell can practice my aim, and I must say, lately it feels a bit off. And accidents DO happen." Sasuke replied with a superior smirk.

Finally with a sigh he lowered the gun and with a nod of his head, ordered Naruto to enter his office. When the blond finally went in, although his legs were still shaking a bit because of the vision of his sudden death, he took in his surroundings. As expected the cabin wasn't too big. Directly in front of the entrance there was a desk swarmed with different documents and papers and on the both sides of the small room there were shelves filled with books. On the right side of the cabin he could see a small kitchen connected with a living room. There was also a staircase which, as Naruto concluded, probably led to Sasuke's bathroom and bedroom which were situated on the second floor of the cabin. All in all it was a small place but comfortable enough to live in, definitely more comfortable than the barracks they were accommodated in.

"Found anything amusing?" Sasuke said, noticing how Naruto looked around his apartment. It caused the blonde to look at him, standing rigid in front of his desk, as if glued to the floor. However, he soon looked at the papers lying in front of Sasuke, one of them causing Naruto's sudden anger.

"You…" Naruto said suddenly pointing at said document "You were looking through my personal information?!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Sasuke asked innocently, temporarily ignoring Naruto's lack of propriety while addressing him. "Well yes I did, after all as I said I'm not a man of patience and I don't want to go through every possible method just to find out your weaknesses, thus I prefer to read your personal folder. May I add, it was awfully boring." Sasuke replied leaning back in his chair and propping his legs on the desk, right on top of Naruto's folder. This, Naruto concluded, was the last straw.

"Who gave you the right to judge other people? Stupid bastard! I bet you wished your life was at least as bit as interesting as mine is!" Naruto yelled balling his hands into fists, teeth grinding.

"Hn." was all that Sasuke said to Naruto's outburst. Honestly the blonde suspected him to do a lot more than that, instead he was just looking at him. For a bit it made him feel as if he was a lab rat, his every move carefully analyzed. Finally after a few moments of silence Sasuke stood up from his chair and made his way to Naruto, standing right in front of the blonde, looking directly into his eyes. The gaze made the boy feel small, but he was fighting with himself not to look away.

"Tell me Naruto, what is more terrifying to you than death? Or is that the most dreadful thing that can happen to an individual?" Sasuke asked with curiosity, titling his head a bit. This time it was Naruto's turn to analyze the man standing before him. After some consideration he decided to answer,

"No I believe death is no the worst thing that can happen to someone." Naruto said with defiance in his voice.

"Well then, what is?" Sasuke asked.

"For one thing, losing ones honor." Naruto replied with a stern gaze.

"Being humiliated then…" Sasuke mused to himself, for a moment looking somewhere above Naruto's head, probably thinking about something. Soon, however, he looked back at Naruto.

"Well thank you Naruto, this little information will surely come in useful in the near future." Sasuke said almost cheerfully, though Naruto knew this was yet another of the bastard's masks. Seeing Naruto's questioning gaze Sasuke decided to elaborate.

"As you said earlier, it's illegal for me to kill you, so I was basically searching for an alternative which, if possible, would be worse than murdering you. You proved to be really helpful on this one." Sasuke said smirking, one last time looking into the shocked, blue eyes, before literally pushing the bewildered blonde out of his office.

"Tell the others that in ten minuets they are to assembly on the main square and don't even think about being late." Sasuke deadpanned before slamming the door right in front of Naruto's face.

Still standing in shock outside the small cabin, Naruto decided that for the first time in his life, he truly understood what it meant to dig his own grave….

-----;_;-----

It was exactly ten minutes later when Sasuke emerged from the depths of his office to inspect all of the soldier who, by now, formed even rows in front of their barracks. It was always like that on the first day, all of them standing outside, shaking like leaves on the wind, hoping beyond hope not to be spotted by their sergeant. The same applied to Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Sai although the blonde knew that in his case, wishful thinking was futile. There was no way Sasuke wouldn't torment him in, especially after his little outburst in the Uchiha's office.

Sasuke carefully inspected all four rows, occasionally stopping to correct a person or two. Of course not without screaming his head off in the process. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke didn't say anything when he was inspecting his posture, then again his experience told him that he was yet to be yelled at.

"Ok you losers are not half bad but next time I expect everyone to be standing in a perfect line and if I find someone even half an inch behind, you'll get your asses kicked so bad, you won't remember what your name was. Let's say if you wanted to put that pain on the scale of one to ten, it'll be so beyond it, you would wish it was a ten." Sasuke said in a superior tone, taking his place in the middle of the square which everyone was standing around.

"So how about a little training for a good start, hm? Everyone of you is to do one hundred pushups." Sasuke said sending a wary look to all the meek looking wanna be soldiers. "Of course I realize, that it may be a bit too hard for your brains to handle, so to make sure everyone is doing it correctly, I'll pick one person that'll set an example for the rest." He said with a smirk and began looking for his first pray.

Naruto knew it would be him, he was sure that the bastard wouldn't miss a chance to torment him and this was a perfect one. Everyone cast their gaze downwards, as if it would help them not to get spotted. It might have worked in middle school but it sure as hell ain't gonna work here.

After some time Sasuke finally made up his mind and was about to pick his prey, meanwhile Naruto was chanting his own name in his mind all the time, more than sure that he'll be the one to suffer.

"You, what's your name?" Sasuke pointed to a chubby guy in the front row.

"Ugh… Chouji sir." the boy replied, his face turning completely white.

"Ok Chouji come here." Sasuke casually gestured the boy to come up to the middle of the square. Meanwhile Naruto couldn't believe his luck. How was it possible that he wasn't the one being picked? The blond didn't know that but he sure as hell was happy about it. Maybe life wasn't a bitch after all?

"Wait, I changed my mind." Sasuke said while Chouji was in the middle of the way to the front. "Uzumaki Naruto, you come here instead." The sergeant said in the most casual way he could, trying to conceal his obvious joy.

That fucking bastard was fucking with his mind! Naruto fumed while making his way to the front. It was one thing to pick him at the beginning and another to give him hope and then crush it after a few seconds. The bastard was absolutely a sadist, that the blond was sure of.

"So you know what a pushup is?" Sasuke asked implying that Naruto was a total idiot.

"Of course I fucking know what a fucking pushup is." Naruto muttered under his breath so that no one could hear him. Unfortunately it seemed that Sasuke had exceptional hearing. Of _fucking_ course he did.

"May I remind you Uzumaki that every act of disobedience on your side will have it consequences, so better reconsider your words." Sasuke said quietly so that only Naruto could hear him.

"Yes _siiiiir_, I know how to do pushups." Naruto replied whiel rolling his eyes.

"So why the fuck are you standing here for? Get down on your knees and do what you're supposed to do." Sasuke yelled and Naruto could swear he heard Sai mutter something about a Freudian slip in the background. Nevertheless the blonde got on his fours and started doing pushups. It wasn't really a big deal for him as he often trained with Kiba. Besides, his physical strength was probably better than most of the guys that were sent here against their will. Still he hoped the bastard wouldn't force him to do a whole hundred just to 'set the example'.

Once again he put hope in wishful thinking and was now in the middle of his eightieth pushup when he heard the bastard holler above him.

"My grandma could do better than this! You call this a pushup? You should lower your body all the way to the ground, meanwhile you're barely moving!!" Sasuke yelled earning a hateful gaze from the blonde. Of course Naruto knew that his pushups became a little weaker but hell, he started with perfect ones, it was not his fault he got tired! The bastard should be happy he's managing to do all of them.

Suddenly Naruto felt something heavy pressing on his back, for the first few seconds he could not believe that it was what he thought it was. After a moment, however, his suspicions were proved to be correct as he saw Sasuke's foot placed firmly on his back. The Uchiha was forcing him to lower his pushups all the way to the ground, but Naruto sure as hell didn't want to be treated in such a way, thus he blocked his forearms, refusing to move an inch despite of the growing pressure. Unfortunately in the end it proved to be too much for the tired blond, as his shaking hands gave up and he ended lying on the ground, face full of dirt.

"You fucking son of a bitch!"

Naruto was enraged, he quickly pushed himself up from the ground and attacked Sasuke. The blond though that it will be the end of the world before he'll let himself be treated like that, be humiliated this way. For a moment he took Sasuke by surprise, he probably didn't expect Naruto to act this way in public. Quickly though he regained his composure and with one swift move he managed to ditch the punch Naruto was aiming at his face. Not leaving Naruto any time to retaliate Sasuke kicked Naruto in the back of his knee causing him to fall to the ground. In a blink of an eye Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and secured them at his back, successfully immobilizing the writhing and cursing blonde.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. Don't ever try to defy me!" Sasuke yelled with venom in his voice. "Cadets, come here for a moment!" The sergeant yelled to the two older man that were standing at the back. One of them was wearing a sort of bandage over his nose while the other had a headband. They were probably there to make sure everything runs smoothly and no one tries to run away or do such a stupid thing as attacking their own sergeant.

"Uchiha san." They both came up to Sasuke and bowed to the higher rank official.

"Take him to the solitary confinement. I think he should do some reconsidering after what he did." The raven haired man said while literally tossing the blonde into the guards. They each grabbed one of Naruto's arms and started leading him into the direction opposite to the main gate. Suddenly Naruto started to panic.

"W..wait! I can't! How big is this confinement shit? I have…" the panicked boy started to ramble.

"Claustrophobia? Yes, now I remember I read about it in your files. Well what can I say, better watch it next time." Sasuke said with a smirk looking in the eyes of a very terrified blonde.

-----;_;-----

Naruto was suffocating, the more time he spent in the confinement the more he felt his mind go crazy.

"Let….let me out of here!" he managed to plead in a strangled voice, in between hysterical gasps for air. For him it was comparable to drowning, only that it wasn't water but the walls surrounding him from all sides. Closed in complete darkness he believed the walls were moving in on him, determined to crush him any moment now. He could not breathe.

The solitary confinement proved to be a tiny space of no more than one square meter. It was especially designed this way so that when a disobedient soldier was sent here, he would have to endure all his time in confinement while standing, since the space was so small that a person could not hunker down. Once forced into the tiny space, the only thing one could do was to stand, which was driving soldiers crazy. There were of course no windows in the walls and the only source of light were three narrow slots in the upper part of the door, which were meant for air circulation.

Naruto was literally dying. Everyone else would go a bit crazy in the room but for the blond, who had a severe case of claustrophobia, it was like the fear most people experienced of being buried alive in a coffin and then waking up, except that in Naruto's case the fear was turning into reality.

"Please!" he said breathing hysterically, obviously experiencing a panic attack. "Please let me out of here. I …..can't breathe!" he yelled banging on the door. His breathing coming in shallows gasps now. He felt his chest tightening but couldn't even kneel on the ground to somehow relieve the pain. Feeling all common sense loosing him, Naruto did the last thing he ever thought he would do, he started crying, sobs mixing with the desperate gasps for air.

For any other person who never experienced a severe anxiety disorder it might have seemed like Naruto was only exaggerating, behaving more like a child than a grown up man. But those who understood such fears knew far well that, if the blonde was to stay there a bit longer, he might actually die of heart failure. Sadly unless people won't experience something themselves, they will stay ignorant to others emotions. That is why, despite of the desperate pleading of the blond, the guards didn't budge an inch, ignorant to the desperation in Naruto's voice.

It was only after another three minutes of Naruto experiencing his phobia, did someone come to the solitary confinement and order the guards to leave. Naruto didn't hear exactly who it was, too lost in his attempts of catching inexistent oxygen, to pay attention to his surrounding. However, upon realizing that someone new came to the spot, he decided to once again try to plead for his freedom.

"Please, I beg you……I can't.." Naruto wanted to continue but failed as he felt his consciousness slowly slipping away. Just when he was at the verge of fainting he felt someone opening the door. Unfortunately he didn't have anymore strength within him thus when the door opened, he fell down straight to the ground outside of the confinement. Lying face down to the ground he was slowly trying to even his breathing, finally feeling the fresh breeze of air. He felt his lungs burning, as if it was the first time he was breathing. Suddenly he felt someone grabbing his shoulder and turning him, so that now he was lying on his back, facing the sky. Even though he knew he will be mad at himself for that later, he felt so weak that he let himself be handled like a marionette.

Naruto's mind was still foggy and he couldn't comprehend his surroundings quite well, that is why only after a few minutes did he realize that the person who let him out of the confinement was no other than Uchiha Sasuke. The same sadistic fuck that put him there in the first place, knowing full well how severe his claustrophobia was. With a dazed gaze he turned his head to the left so that now he was looking at his sergeant, who apparently had been crouching besides the blonde for some time now. There was something in his face Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on, there was definitely some wicked kind of satisfaction. Sasuke was probably being thrilled to see him in a weakened state, but there was also something else Naruto couldn't name.

He then saw Sasuke stretching out his hand and felt fingers touching his cheek. He flinched at the feeling closing his eyes, suspecting the sergeant to hit him but alas nothing came, he opened them once more. Instead he felt Sasuke's fingers tracing a path of dried tears on his cheek, making the blonde even more aware of the miserable condition he was in. Of the weakness he was revealing.

Despite his humiliation he kept looking at Sasuke whose fingers left his face, instead he saw the man licking the fingers, exposing his wicked side. Smirking he looked at the blond boy .

"Don't try anything stupid with me, or you'll end up here more often than you'd like." he said in a superior tone and with that final statement left the blond, lying on the ground, still gasping for air.

-----;_;-----

It was already late at night and the boys ended their day filled with training, training and even more training. After Naruto joined them on the morning routine no one asked him what his punishment had been, but judging from the blonde's dishelved state, it was not a pleasant one. Seeing as Naruto didn't want to talk about it his friends also decided to leave the topic and just continue their daily routine, in hopes of nothing worse happening.

It was around ten when somebody went into their barrack to announce that they were to go to the public bath situated in a small building behind the camp's kitchen. They were ordered to take turns so that when soldiers from one of the barracks finished washing the other one was to enter. Unfortunately Naruto's barrack was the last one in line which meant little to no hot water for them. Despite everyone's grumpy attitude they all took their toiletries and went out in the direction of the baths.

When they finally reached their destination and entered the shabby building they discovered, to Neji's utter shock and Sai's utter happiness, that the bath consisted of an open room with a set of twenty showers without any dividing walls or even curtains.

"For the love of God! This is an abomination. A hell on earth I may say!" Neji shrieked in a very unmanly way, earning a few laughs and snickers from the others.

"Well, quite the contrary Neji san. In this place I can already fill my inspiration calling to me." Sai said with his eerie smile, quickly reserving the shower in the middle of the room.

"That's because, my dear friend, I believe you and hell are quite familiar with each other." Neji deadpanned and took a shower closets to the wall.

Meanwhile Kiba and Naruto only shrugged at their friends' behavior, already being used to public showers. In school they were always a part of some sports team and it was normal to use public showers after training. Besides they were all man, it's not like anyone is going to receive a major shock, right?

After a while all twenty of them where out of their clothes, each taking a shower in silence. The only person standing out was, of course, Neji. In the end he just couldn't get over his phobia of nakedness and he opted to take a shower in a swimming suit he had prepared earlier, just in case a situation like that would occur. So while the swimming suit took care of his own nakedness, there was also that of the nineteen men surrounding him. That is why he opted to have his eyes clothes and for the time being, rely on his hearing senses. And it was this exceptional hearing sense that made Neji notice that someone was approaching the shower room, which most probably meant trouble.

„Hello ladies." came a loud shout from the entrance to the room. Almost everyone jumped, startled by the loud and sudden voice. To their utter dismay it was Uchiha Sasuke. Naively they though that at least at night they will be given some peace but in the end their hopes proved to be futile.

"Normally I don't bother with training at this hour but our morning meeting didn't go so well. Actually I must say I was pretty disappointed so I decided you should make up for it." He said with a stoic voice, leaning on the door frame.

Everyone's eyes turned to the source of their 'morning training failure' – Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde, noticing all the angry stares directed towards him, decided that Sasuke not only wanted to torment him, but he also wanted to make him everyone's enemy. Naruto had seen enough of army movies to know what becomes of a poor soul that is being excluded from the group. Well, nothing good to be sure.

"So I decided that, as a way of atonement, you should do one hundred squats starting now." Sasuke said unfazed.

"What? I'm sorry sir but we're in the middle of taking a shower…." Neji said meekly, his eyes concentrated on their sergeant so that he would not have to see anyone else in their naked glory.

"Is that a problem soldier? And may I ask, what the hell are you supposed to be?" Sasuke asked, his eyes squinting as he scrutinized Neji's swimming suit. Even though Neji was Naruto's friend he couldn't help but think that maybe the bastard will find someone else to torture. After all Neji's suit was a perfect excuse for it.

"I'm sorry sir. It's a religious thing." Neji replied calmly.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said which made Naruto aggravated. If Neji wasn't his friend he would sure as hell ask the sergeant why was he so subjective when it came to people. The blond was sure that if it was him wearing that suit, he would be given a penalty. Lately it seemed to him that he's being punished simply for being Uzumaki Naruto.

"Actually strong religious convictions are on of the very few things that allow a change of opinion in a few matters. But I won't allow many liberties only because you're a Buddhist, Catholic or whatever else your religion may be. Understood?" Sasuke said in a stern voice meant to show his authority and so it did as the room became quite, only the sound of running water could be heard.

"Anyway I don't have a whole night so if you could finally start doing what you are supposed to do I'll be fucking ecstatic. Besides I don't want to stare at your ugly butts anymore than I need to. Now form a line facing the wall and start doing squats. You have two minutes starting now!" Sasuke yelled and everyone began turning of their showers and assembling along the wall just as they were told. After a moment only a loud chanting of numbers could be heard.

As they were doing the thirtieth squat Naruto heard Sasuke walking behind them, along the line, probably making sure whether everyone is doing everything correctly or maybe just trying to find an excuse to give them another round of squats. However, when he heard Sasuke stopping right behind him it made Naruto feel nervous. He had enough of the fucking prick for one day, and after said bastard witnessed his earlier breakdown he didn't want to see him ever again. But here he was, standing behind him, inspecting his squats as he was butt naked.

The thought actually made him feel very self aware. Even though thankfully they were facing the wall so that everything the sergeant could se was his posterior, it still made Naruto feel quite uncomfortable. He probably wouldn't have felt that way if it wasn't for the bastard who, instead of walking past him like he did with the others, was now standing behind him for the twentieth squat already.

Finally, not being able to stand it any longer, Naruto turned his head ever so slightly, to cast a questioning glance to his sergeant. He knew he might better not do that, but he couldn't stand the bastard scrutinizing him like that any longer. When their eyes finally met he saw the exact same expression he had seen earlier on Sasuke, when he was lying on the ground, right after his panic attack in the solitary confinement.

For a moment Sasuke was looking at him as if not realizing the blonde turned around. Finally when Sasuke came out of whatever state he was in, he sent Naruto a cold glare, turned around and went out of the shower room. Needless to say everyone was quite bewildered that the sergeant walked out in the middle of their training, but deciding it might be a trick of some kind, they did all one hundred squats, just to be safe. But even after ending their squats and later finishing their showers, Sasuke did not come back. It made everyone question the raven haired man's actions - especially one confused Uzumaki Naruto.

-----;_;-----

Sasuke walked into his office slamming the door behind him. He then walked passed his desk and up the staircase. Reaching his bedroom Sasuke sat on the bed in a crouched position.

"Why the fuck is this happening to me!" he asked himself trying to control his temper. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He never had a situation like this before. He had been a sergeant for such a long time and had never experienced this sort of thing, he never even believed something like this could happen to him. But it did and he had trouble controlling it the more time he spent….

"Nghh" Sasuke moaned as he lowered his pants and took out his already hardened member. He began stroking it vividly, at the same time trying to blur out the images that were appearing in his head.

"Why the fuck do you do this to me…." He said in a strangled voice as his erect member began leaking. He began stroking it even faster, still unwilling to admit that he found himself in a situation he never though he would be in. He always took pride in being indifferent, cold even sadistic, but never, through all those years of tormenting the newcomers, had he experienced something like this. And even though in his mind he was doing everything he could to avoid the situation he was in, his body was a completely different case.

"N…Naruto!" He yelled as spasm of pleasure took over his body, his erection reaching its peak.

-----;_;-----

…..reviews…..anyone? :-)


End file.
